Détails Divers sur Timothy Drake Robin
by Cholerae
Summary: J'ai volé une table de mots-clés quelque part  je ne sais plus où  et j'en profite pour donner le point de vue de Robin III sur pas mal de choses...
1. Armes

Je ne possède pas DC Comics, Batman ou Robin. Je ne suis pas sûre que je le regrette.

* * *

01. revolver

Les seuls revolvers qu'il connait de près, ce sont ceux d'Arsenal. Et bien sûr, le fusil tranquillisant qu'il emploie régulièrement sur Batman.

02. couteau/dague

Une des choses que Jason trouve très parlante au sujet de son remplaçant, c'est que Timmy a gardé le couteau avec lequel il lui a tranche la gorge. Il n'en parle jamais, mais si on le questionne au sujet de l'arme, il répond que c'est un cadeau.

05. taser

Quand ses missions l'obligent à s'habiller en fille, il emporte toujours sa bombe au poivre et son taser. Il pense qu'en femme, il serait pareillement paranoïaque.

21.électricité

La décharge électrique provoquée par quiconque ouvrait son costume sans son assentiment avait toujours énervé Kon par dessus tout. Il prétendait que si Tim avait besoin de soins urgents, le temps qu'ils tapent les codes il serait mort. Tim ne lui dira probablement jamais combien de criminels ont voulu ouvrir son costume pour « lui montrer ce qui arrive aux gamins trop curieux » et « se payer sur la bête ». Tim ne lui dira pas non plus combien de fois seule sa sécurité l'a sauvé.

26. seringue pleine

Tim suppose qu'il est normal pour un scientifique de craindre plus les seringues que les poignards. Son imagination les remplit de cauchemars. Il est aussi possible que ce soit parce qu'il aie vu tant de choses terribles venir de seringues…

31. collier électrique

Tout le monde s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que Tim craque à la suite de la mort de Kon, de Bart, de Stéphanie. La mort de Bruce n'était que le clou sur le cercueil. Dick était quand même très surpris de la façon dont son petit frère compensait. Non qu'il ne puisse imaginer des façons plus terribles, mais…

La douleur lui fit perdre la vue quand un choc électrique le parcourut.

Enfin Dick, lui reprocha doucement Tim, tu devrais savoir maintenant…

Dick esquissa un sourire moitié grimace. Effectivement, il devrait être familier maintenant avec le cadeau surprise de son petit frère : un collier qui l'électrocutait chaque fois qu'il déprimait.

33. aiguillon à bétail

Tim rougit un peu quand ses frères regardèrent de sa main au corps étendu a ses pieds avec surprise. Le mien a été endommagé la dernière fois alors j'ai du emprunter le plus proche, d'accord ? murmura-t-il avec embarassement.

Jason riait trop pour pouvoir parler. Dick, lui ne put s'empêcher de demander : Tim où as-tu trouvé un aiguillon à bétail dans Gotham ?

38. canne

La seule fois où Tim a involontairement brisé sa couverture, c'est quand le directeur de la pension où son père l'a envoyé à levé sa canne sur lui. Avant même de réfléchir, il avait désarmé l'homme. Et rien n'aurait pu lui faire s'excuser.

65. bagage

Le désir effréné de Dick pour quelqu'un qui l'aimerait plus que tout était maintenant rassasié. Que pour le lui prouver Tim aie du abandonner une mission avec la jla pour le secourir, causant la mort (entre autres) de Bruce, Clark et Kon…

Tristement, Dick est certain qu'il finira par lui pardonner.


	2. Armes 2

Je ne possède pas DC Comics, Batman ou Robin. Je ne suis pas sûre de le regretter.

* * *

15. bâtons de combat

Il n'a jamais compris ce qu'Oracle pensait faire avec ces bâtons. Quand vous êtes coincé sur une chaise roulante, une arme de lancer serait probablement meilleure, non ?

19. Batarang

Tim a toujours pensé que le Batarang devait être l'invention de Dick. Utiliser un boomerang pour combattre le crime, ça allait parfaitement avec le costume arc-en-ciel.

03. épée

Dans n'importe quel récit d'aventure, le héros, de quelle époque qu'il soit, tombant sur une épée, saura d'instinct s'en server. Tim se demande s'il est le seul héros au monde à rêver d'un pistolet anesthésiant.

06. kryptonite

Il ne sait pas si Superman a choisi de l'oublier, de le dénier ou de le rationaliser, mais le fait est là : il a toujours de la kryptonite dans sa ceinture, et s'il l'estime nécessaire, il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir.

08. acide

Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le suspendre au-dessus d'une cuve d'acide bouillonnant. Mais après quelques années dans ce boulot, tout ce que ça lui inspire c'est qu'au moins ce sera rapide.

11. gaz de L'Epouvantail

Avec ou sans le gaz, ça ne fait aucune différence pour lui. Tim a peur tout le temps. S'il est calme, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut pas tout contrôler. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer.

13. bombe

Curieusement – ou peut-être pas si curieusement, il aime les bombes. Elles sont comme un puzzle pour lui, et il aime les puzzles. Jason, qui a de très mauvais souvenirs d'une bombe, lui a une fois reproché de chantonner chaque fois qu'il désamorçait un mécanisme un peu complexe. Sur la scène d'une prise d'otages, c'est vrai que c'est un peu déplacé.

18. hache

La hache est une des rares armes qu'il n'utilise que dans ses fantasmes. Quand Tim imagine qu'il craque et défoule sa frustration sur quelqu'un, c'est toujours à coups de hache.

47. fer rouge

Quand le Joker vient enfin pour lui, ça n'est pas avec une bombe, un revolver ou même une barre de fer. Il vient avec un fer rouge pour le marquer à son image.

35. fouet

La fascination de Batman pour la Chatte Noire lui a toujours paru naturelle. Comment un homme qui sortait la nuit pour battre des gens vêtu entièrement de cuir noir pouvait-il ne pas faire une fixation sur une femme armée d'un fouet ?


	3. Divers

20. shiruken 22. sai 23. bo 24. nunchucks 25. kitana

La mode est aux arts martiaux, ce qui fait que des tas de gangsters se promènent avec des armes dont ils ne peuvent pas prononcer le nom, encore moins se servir. Tim pense que Redhood souligne le problème à chaque fois qu'il peut à grand coup de revolver.

30. garrote

Shiva l'a parfaitement entrainé à s'en servir. C'est probablement pourquoi Batman lui interdit d'étrangler les gens, quelque soient les circonstances.

37. rasoir

Il n'y a que deux types de gens qui utilisent des rasoirs comme arme dans Gotham : les très pauvres et les très riches. Les pauvres se servent de l'arme qu'ils ont à portée de main les riches aiment prendre leur temps avec leurs victimes.

22. tel père, tel fils

Tim sait que Batman le hait. A son grand regret, c'est totalement réciproque. Il est indéniable qu'ils partagent certains traits de caractères, mais il aime à penser qu'ils sont aussi très différents. Le fait que la seule chose dont les autres se souviendront est qu'ils se sont sacrifiés pareillement à trente minutes d'intervalle et célèbreront leur communauté d'esprit est frustrante.

18. abandonné

Dans une bande dessinée, ça se passerait comme ça, en effet. Les héros mourraient et le laisseraient derrière lui en échange, promettrait d'honorer leur mémoire et de prendre soin de ce qu'ils ont laissé : Robin III, son héritage. Tim s'en fiche quand il plonge de l'immeuble la tête la première, il ne pense pas à ce qu'il laisse derrière lui. Tout ce qui compte est déjà parti.

11. folie

Quand les gens parlent de folie, ils pensent au Joker, au bruit et au chaos qu'il provoque. C'est une double erreur : le Joker est tout à fait sain d'esprit malgré ses crimes, et le calme de Tim est celui d'un sociopathe.

14. hanté

Il n'a jamais osé dire à Jason que tout le temps qu'il le croyait mort, quelque chose le regardait depuis le Mémorial. Parce que si ce n'était pas Jason…

14. Mary Sue

Elle n'avait rien de particulier, mais elle le rendait parfaitement heureux. Elle ne se battait pas, ne se sauvait pas, n'était ni un sauveur ni une victime. Elle ne portait pas de costume et n'avait pas de pouvoir, elle ne connaissait aucun de ses amis et ne savait rien de son histoires. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle ?

16. flèches

Il ne le dira jamais à personne, mais Tim est incapable de tirer à l'arc et de courir en même temps. Une faille dans sa réputation de Robin qui peut tout faire.


End file.
